


Bruised

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Happily Married Spies [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Hartwin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Spies, Masturbation, Mention of Dean Baker, Mention of Past Violence, Merry Month of Masturbation, Self-Loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Eggsy's taken a beating and he hates his body's reaction to that.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Happily Married Spies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740259
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Bruised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyele/gifts).



> Written for Day 8 of The Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Blue".
> 
> This one is a little different in tone from the others - it captures the prompt in the emotional as well as literal sense. Blame Kyele (as usual) for the direction in which this one went.

Eggsy heads back to his quarters after Medical releases him. He feels off-kilter in a way that’s all too familiar - like after Dean had given him a beating. Eggsy tries to push that thought aside, it’s been ten years since Dean had laid a hand on him.

Once inside, door locked behind him, Eggsy strips down and gets into the shower, jets turned on hot and hard, pummeling him like another set of fists. He ignores his body’s reaction and gets out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He doesn’t want to look in the mirror and see the blue bruises decorating his body. The docs have given him a two-day supply of muscle relaxants and right now, those sound like they would go very well with a glass of whisky.

His planned date with oblivion is scuttled by the presence of his husband. Harry’s sitting in one of the wingbacks like a king in his throne .

"Thought you had a meeting or something."

"I was told you took a hard beating, so I ended it early."

Eggsy makes a face. "Didn’t have to do that."

"Darling, I know how you get. I didn’t want you to be alone."

Eggsy swallows hard against the threatening tears. "I fucking hate this."

Harry reaches out and Eggsy goes to him; he can’t fight the need for comfort. "It’s all right, my love. There’s nothing to be ashamed of."

"I wanked on the plane. I stood in front of the mirror, pressed on the bruises and jerked off like a perv at a porno." 

Harry kisses Eggsy’s forehead, rubbing his cheek against his hair. "It doesn’t matter, not to me."

Eggsy sniffs and buries his face in Harry’s neck. "Why are you so good to me?"

"Because I love you."


End file.
